The present disclosure relates to a laser based warning system for a vehicle, wherein the laser beam generator emits a laser beam as a warning message on the windshield and rear window of the vehicle in response to the emergency, to alert the front and rear vehicles of the emergency and to prevent accident proactively.
Accidents frequently occur when parking and stopping on the lateral shoulder of the road. Second and third chain-collision accidents occur frequently when the vehicle is out of main road lines on a highway, then is stopping or parking on the shoulder lane, the backward car breaks down or crashes into the front vehicle on the lateral shoulder of a road. As a result, it is time-consuming to install safety equipment on the road, which raises additional risks.
As one prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 7,681,501 B1 disclosures emergency flare case and stand and method of use thereof, wherein the invention discloses a container and support stand for conventional road flares, thereby allowing said stand to support flares during use. The device consists of multiple round flare holders or tubes, which are snapped around a central core holder. The core holder will accommodate four (4) to six (6) flares dependent upon the model. Each flare tube has a waterproof cap. To use, a person would select one or more flare tubes from the central core, remove each cap, and slide out the flare. A locking system to prevent the flare from falling all of the way back into the tube is then activated, along with a spring-levered two-foot support stand. The stand is then deployed with the flare ignited and dropped into the tube. When finished, the spent flare can be discarded, a new one placed in the holder, the cap replaced, and the holder snapped back into the central core holder, thus making the device ready for the next use.